She Hulk vs the Lava Monster
by Rebel55
Summary: Set in the 1996 Incredible Hulk cartoon,Jennifer walters starts to have Adventures as the She Hulk once again and this is one of her many adventures to come...But this time she gets a 'Upgrate'
1. Chapter 1

September 25,1983..Los Angeles,  
Jennifer walters is a kind hearted lady and a Criminal lawyer,She is also the Savage She Hulk..Which is ironic because she's not savage as her cousin Bruce Banner a gamma radiation scientist whom was exposed to lethal gamma rays,He turned into the Incredible hulk..  
However one day a Gas explosion in Jennifers Kitchen nearly killed her and Bruce was there to save her...However she needed a blood transfusion,And her cousin was the only one whom could donate blood..However the blood was also contaimated with gamma radiation so it turned her into the she hulk..  
So some unknown time her cousin and herself tried to stop the evil Hydra from solidfying smog into LA,They managed to stop Hydra but in the process,  
Bruce lost his mind again to the Hulk as he managed to keep his mind as Banner from help by Jennifer..This was the last time she saw him since...

The Morning night Jennifer,Wearing a Pink dress with a Purple outline along the sides,She wears brown heels on her feet,And her hair blond..  
She is bored out of her mind watching tv while sitting on the counch,"Nothing to do...No criminals to be stopped...No cases to be fought over...Bored,  
Bored bored BORED!" she says and screams out outside her window are a group of thugs trying to break into her apartment hears this due to her heighten hearing "What was that?" The Thugs race inside and figure out her room number,Jennifer tries to figure out what to do too..  
"Oh...I don't want to turn into the She Hulk just yet.." A ski mask thug speaks to his partner "Hey man,Do you think we might find riches in this house?"  
The Other just snears at him They managed to find her apartment and one of them grabs their crowbar and tries to pry the door open "Damn it..This door is..  
Heavy!" The Ski mask thug then grabs the crowbar and succesfully prys it open "Hell yeah...lets go in" They walk in only to find Jennifer going to her bed room,Jennifer now hiding in her closet tries to think up something "Oh think think.." She pouts at her head the thugs ignore her and take her stuff.  
"Hey man..This stuff could pay my rent!" A thug says the ski mask thug then takes his mask off revealing a flowing blond color like Jennifers "Yeah...I could use that tv..." Pointing at Jennifers expensive tv Jennifer hearing this and is getting mad at the prospect of losing her stuff..  
"No i can't let them take them...But i can't risk it" She tries to calm herself down..  
The Blond thug now trying to lift the tv set and almost drops it "Damn...This tv is heavy..Must be worth 50" The others laugh making Jennifer even more mad..The same thug from before whom said about his rent picks up a jar but it slips "Oh sh-" it drops to the floor smashing it into pieces "my bad"  
The Blond thug slaps him in the face "Romero! How could you...That was nice vace!" He laughs and smashes Jennifers coffee table which Jennifer hears and can't hold her anger anymore "NO NOT MY COFFEE TABLE!" She screams out, The Blond thug now notices that Jennifer is getting louder "Oh she is pissed...  
Hey Lady...I could break..." She tries to calm herself by breathing in and out "This picture of your mother!" He smashes the picture splitting it in half making Jennifer lose the battle "DAMN YOU" Her Blue eyes turning a light green "Ooo boss someones angry!" Romero says Jennifer growls and her transformation into She Hulk begins...Her Muscles swell up causing her Dress to tear from the sides and bottom ripping her strips,Her hair turning a Very dark Green..Then her skin turns green,Her Brown Heels begin to rip apart as her toes burst forth revealing their green toenails..Her soles begin to engulf the heels and then her feet grow bigger as she begins to grow taller...She roars and busts down the door as her Bare feet slam down on the carpet,Feeling the smoothness on the carpet she remembers what she wanted to do...Get revenge she knocks down her bedroom door scaring the thugs "FU-" The thugs all say but are interrupted by She Hulk throwing a punch at the thugs knocking them back, The Blond thug then holds his crowbar in a backwards grip "Come on you bitch...Come on"  
She growls at the blond thug "Come to papa..." She runs toward him,He instead wacks her making her fall backwards as green blood drips down her face She yelps in pain as she felt that "Yeah hows it feel?" he says then looking at the others "Run boys..Mission complete..." They all run taking the stuff He then looks at the She Hulk with a smile "Oh my green doll..I'm going to have fun...Cause your in the world of Jack Krueger now!" The She Hulks green eyes widen as she remembered a case where someone killed a young girl with a steel fork..This is him..The mad man whom stalks LA..  
She roars and kicks Jack in the stomach knocking him back "OW! YOU BITCH COME HERE!" He runs toward her and aims his crowbar at her chest but the She Hulk punches the crowbar away "Oh you are stubborn!" he says with a frown the police sirens in the distance tells the police are on their way "Oh...We got a snitch..." The She Hulk then punches him in the face, Jack's face now bruised drops the crowbar and hits She Hulk's left arm that holds him somehow his strength allows him to ungrip her, She Hulk then Tries to go after him but fails to catch him as he's gone...  
She Frowns..Jack now running to a door unlocks it and runs to a alleyway where a truck is waiting for him "Go go!" he tells the driver so it runs off into the distance...She Hulk feeling better goes to Jennifers room and falls down on her bed causing it to break on the bottom...  
She shrinks down to her normal size as her green skin turns back to its normal colour...Her hair also turns blonde as her eyes follow suit...  
But her clothes don't regenerate this time...Jennifer wakes up noticing her clothing are damaged and her memory is blurry "What happened?!" She looks around the room and sees her closet with her ripped up pieces of clothing and her shoes...She walks toward it and figures out something changed in her...  
"I Normally would remember what i did as the She Hulk...Is she a different person now?" She looks at herself in the mirror...For the first time...She's barefooted..Her dress is torn on the bottom and the top but is still wearable... 


	2. Chapter 2

996,After Bruce made up with General ross and his 2 Hulks,Jennifer Walters left Bruce again to restart her career as a Lawyer,After 2 months of working as a Green amazon lawyer,Jennifer was unpleased with the work...And felt that she could do better with herself,So she decided to become a 'Superhero' again..  
She begun to wear her purple and white leotard again...and again renamed herself to the She Hulk!However she almost lost her power as the She Hulk,But she regained it..Now back to the Story...  
Jennifers eyes glow green,"Oh!" She then feels her muscles starting to tense up,"Oh...I feel it now!" Her veins start to glow green as the gamma flows into her body again,"Aaahh!" Her body then starts to grow taller as her muscles bulge out of her leotard,it fits the tall structure of the she hulk!Her hair flows down her back,"Yeah...YEAH!" She then moans as she feels herself getting stronger and better...The She Hulk is back and she is feeling good..."Time for Jolate to pay!" She then kicks down the door,It then slams into a cave wall while also hitting a lava-thing,Lava guts spill all over the walls,"Ouch" She Hulk says sarcastically,She then runs down the carved out cave,She Hulk then arrives in a large viewing platform of lava,It is moving like crazy and it sounds like screaming.."Too loud!" She covers her ears as the screams are getting louder and louder,Jolates face appears on a large screen "Ah..Miss walters i see you regained your 'strength'" She Hulk looks at the screen "Coward!" She yells at Jolate whom laughs at She Hulk "I'm going to have to reset my plans.  
But i thank you though for giving my boys a worthy fight..Actually..BOYS FORM TOGETHER!" The Lava then starts to roar as it forms into a large body,Then a head starts to form,The Eyes being flames...It roars at She Hulk "Oh no.." She says to herself,The Lava-Monster then slams its fists down at She Hulk,  
Burning She hulk in the process "OW OW OW NOT AGAAIN!" Her leotard is burnt as the sides begin to flake off,Leaving her stomach uncovered,Her top is left turned into a sports bra "Oh this is my only pair too!" she then groans as the burns start to hurt,She can't harm the monster by punching it..  
But she can harm it by causing a ca-oh boy.."Damn..If i do that..The City would have more problems than this" She tries to look around.."AH HA!" She looks at the screen and Jolate then looks at her "Oh come on..I bought this tv for 9 Thousand!" Jolate cries out,She Hulk then smiles "Sorry..But you should have also bought insurance!" She then rips out the screen causing it to shut down,Sparking wires then shock She hulk but she doesn't care.."IN YOU GO!" It then crushes the Lava-Monster whom roars in pain as the TV screen squishes it,The Lava then explodes sending She Hulk crashing upwards.."OW OW OW" She Hulk says then she reaches the surface,falling unconscious once again...Jolate is in a blimp looking for She hulk but he doesn't sees her.."Oh damn it where are you?!" he then sees smoke and fire "There you are" he then steers the blimp towards the fire and smoke..She Hulk wakes up and hears sirens and people talking "Is that the She Hulk?" "What is she doing here?" "I hope she isn't like the Hulk!" She looks around and blinks her eyes,only to be stopped by police "FREEZE" She Hulk looks at the police "It wasn't me i swear!" The cop then looks at the sky backing away and then drops his gun to run away,She Hulk looks up to the Sky and sees the blimp "A blimp? Is that what your scared of?" But they are scared because the Blimp has a nuke attached to it,Then Jolate roars in a loud speaker "Citizens of Los Angeles! I am JOLATE! I will drop this Nuclear warhead and destroy this pathetic town if you don't give me 800 million!"  
She Hulk just rolls her eyes,"Whatever.." She then jumps toward the warhead and grabs the hinges and pulls it out..The Timer isn't even set! "Is Jolate even allowed to be villain?" She then jumps to the ocean and throws it in the ocean,It detonates in the ocean depths..However the radiation was unknownly gamma..  
And Jennifer might have caused even more problems...But to She Hulk [Jennifer Walters] This is a job well done..However she then feels ill.."Oh dear god.."  
She then jumps away and then crashes into a forest.."Ugh my head" She places her right hand on her forehead..Her body then shrinks down to Jennifers normal size,Shocking her in the process "Oh my!" She then looks at herself..."Am i normal?" She then panics as she can't belive this is happening to her! Her eyes then glow green "Wait! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She then sees her veins glowing green,"GAAH!" She then falls down to the floor as her muscles start to bulge out,"Ugghhhh" Her bones start to reshape itself,Then she gets taller,Her hair flows past her face and shoulders.."AH!What just happened" She then looks at puddle,Her face is green again.."So i'm the she hulk again? Woo hoo?" She thinks about what happened..."That was too painful to go though"  
but then she thinks about it "I think i can go with it",She then walks off into the distance...Jolate looks though a drone...  
"Soon my dear..Soon" He then laughs as his blimp flys past her cloaked... 


End file.
